Web servers are well-known for performing various functions, including serving web content (e.g., web pages), using Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), over the World Wide Web (WWW). Web servers are primarily known for delivering web content or used as monitoring devices as part of a monitoring system. A typical web server refers to a computer server that executes web services. However, accessing a web server requires dealing with a number of dependencies which makes web server communication a cumbersome process. The process becomes even more convoluted when multiple web servers are involved. For example, a separate client is required to be generated for each web server that is being accessed and this client-generation depends on the base runtime platform (e.g., Microsoft® .NET®, Java® Runtime Environment, etc.) which further depends on the base operating system (e.g., Microsoft Windows®, Linux®, Unix®, etc.) and so forth.